Jealous
by BlackDragonOfTheNile91492
Summary: Yugi and Anzu are dating, but when Yugi sees Anzu hanging out with Yami more and more, he gets a bit, dare we say it? Jealous. [Peachshipping!]


**Jealous  
**

* * *

**Summery: Yugi and Anzu are dating, but when Yugi sees Anzu hanging out with Yami more and more, he gets a bit, dare we say it? Jealous. [Peachshipping**

**Greg: HA! YES! FINALLY! A Guy x Girl pairing! I am happy. Now, while I hug Kitten and make her BF want to kill me, you go on and read and tell me how I did.**

They had dated more than a year. Yugi was proud of that. He had the best girl in the world! She was pretty: brown chestnut hair cut short so it practically floated above her shoulders when she moved her head; sapphire eyes witty and lovely; skin pale alabaster; and figure lean and hour-glass shaped.

To add to her perfect angel like features, she was smart and strong in her beliefs. An awesome dancer, and wonderful friend.

Yugi, a rather short individual, had spiky hair that was black, red, and golden rod. His eyes were like a child's, and a light violet, his skin pale too.

He stared with love in his eyes as his girlfriend, Anzu, talked with her other friends at her work. He had come to pick her up. They planned on going out to a movie or just hang out today, since Yugi was off from work and there was a break at school and she had a half day, not yet in college. They graduated the year they started dating. Yugi nineteen, Anzu, also, nineteen.

He smiled at her as she walked up to him, retuning the smile. "Hey Yugi!" she greeted, happy to see her boyfriend after a long week of just phone calls and IMs. "Ready to go?" she asked.

Yugi nodded. "Hai, lets go." He said, holding her hand as they left Burger World together and headed to the movies.

* * *

After the movies, Yugi walked Anzu back home, earning a long kiss on the lips and a tight hug. He said goodnight and returned the kiss and hug and left, hands in his pockets as he started back to his and his best friend's, Yami, apartment.

When he entered, he came to the muffled sound of Yami's CD player. He shook his head as he banged on the door. "Yami! The neighbor's are going to call the cops if you keep it that loud!" he said.

The music lowered quickly and the door opened to reveal a taller, leaner, look-alike of Yugi. His hair a bit different and his eyes a blazing ruby red. He smile, running a hand through his, also spiky hair. The difference between them was that Yami had three golden bangs shooting up his hair instead of framing his face like all of Yugi's bangs did. "Who does not love the sound of Jem at ten at night? I swear, that old lady has no sense of music style!" he said, voice deep and baritone. He exited his room and sat on the comfy black couch in their living room. "Tell me Yugi, how did it go?" he asked, grinning.

Yugi blushed and shook his head with a small smile. "Nothing, just went to the movies, went to eat, and dropped her off at her house."

Yami smirked. "No hot sexy love-making?" he asked bluntly.

Yugi blushed hotly, glaring at Yami playfully. "We're not ready for that!" he yelled in annoyance. "I swear Yami, Seto must really get to you."

"No, now leave Teddy out of this!" Yami pouted. "Any way. So you had fun, yes?" he questioned, changing the subject. "Tell me, when do you plan on marrying her?"

Yugi sighed and sat on the chair across from the couch. "I never thought of it. I mean, we aren't even twenty yet, why rush it? Plus, she wants to go to dance school before settling down." He said.

Yami nodded. "Yeah." They stayed quiet for a moment when it was cut with the ring of the phone. Yami, who was next to it since it rested on the side table next to the couch, reached over and picked p the cordless hand set. "Moshi Moshi, Muoto resident." He said. They had the same last name, no say in changing it. "Oh, Anzu." He blinked.

Yugi's head perked up as he looked at his best friend.

Yami didn't even spare a glance as he looking at his black wrist watch(1). "No, it isn't to late for me. Yeah… I'll be over in like five or ten minutes. Okay, okay, ja ne Anzu." He hung up and stood up. He stretched. "Anzu's having problems with her CD player, she asked me to check it out."

Yugi raised an eyebrow at him. "It is ten at night Yami, why would she ask you to come at this time?" he asked.

"Must be a really kick ass CD." He replied, shrugging. He went over to the door and slipped on his black shoes and his dark blue jacket. "If Seto calls, tell him I'm saving a CD player." He said, grabbing his keys and leaving.

Yugi stayed staring at the door, but shrugged it off before going to bed.

* * *

Anzu, Yami, Seto, and Yugi sat at Burger World, chatting to each other. Yami and Seto, how ever, were dress in complete black, hats and large sunglasses covering their faces. Not only were they lovers, but rivals still, and to be caught with each other and _not_ dueling was bad! 

"So, you guys getting hitched yet?" Yami asked with a smirk.

Yugi frowned as Anzu answered with a small smile. "No, not yet." She said calmly.

"You've asked us so many times already Yami. Why aren't you and Seto married yet? You've been dating two years." Yugi pointed out.

"Ahh! But that is where you do not have us Yugi!" Yami said. "You see, me and Seto _do_ want to get married, but we have to first figure a way for our 'rivalry' to be over and done with! Than we spill the beans."

Seto nodded. "Exactly."

"So me and Teddy here are planning every things out move for move!" Yami added.

Yugi nodded understandingly. He'd seen first hand how cruel and evil the press could be. Just then, their food came to them. As Yugi munched on his burger he questioned himself about last night again. "Hey Anzu, did Yami fix you CD player?" he asked calmly.

She stared at him like if he was asking her an unsolvable math question. "What? My CD player is fine." She said and squeaked when she felt something kick her lightly. She caught a glance from Yami and than laughed. "Oh yeah! My CD player. Yes, Yami fixed it."

Yugi gave the two a suspicious glance, but nothing more, nodding he finished his burger.

* * *

It had been going on two weeks now. Yami getting a call from Anzu either late at night or early in the morning. He would leave and not come back for hours, after that, he would say he was tired and go to bed.

Yugi glared at his ceiling. "What could they be doing?" he muttered, throwing the little stress ball he had found in their living room closet. He threw it up and down a few more times before it hit him and he sat up abruptly. "Anzu is cheating on me with Yami!" he yelled in agony. "I can't believe it!" he threw his legs over the side of his bed where he had been lying.

He sat there, elbows on knees, hands holding his face. "No! Anzu would never cheat on me!" he protested hi own thoughts. "And Yami… Yami would never do that to me!" he continued to argue.

"But still I wonder…"

Now, Yugi sat in the living room, reading a book he picked up at the library, Yami across from him on the couch, watching TV. The phone rang and Yugi looked at Yami, who noticed the look and looked back at him.

Yugi continued to stare at him with no emotion. "Aren't you going to answer that?" he asked dully.

Yami stared at Yugi. He had been acting like that for two days and it was bothering him. Nodding slightly, he reached over and answered. "Moshi moshi." He said into the hand set. "Yeah, I'm free. I'll be there in ten minutes." Yami said quietly and hanging up. "Anzu called, she said she need me to--"

"Oh! No need to tell. I mean, you two are _just_ _friends_, why would I wonder what she asked of you and not me?" Yugi stated flatly. "You better hurry. It must be something important." He spat.

Yami stared at him like if he was crazy. "Yugi, what is wrong with you? Your acting really weird lately.." he said.

Yugi smirked, shutting his book. "Oh, _I'm_ acting weird? My _girlfriend_ keeps calling my _best friend_ every day for the past two weeks asking for help on different things that don't even make sense! How would _you_ act Yami?"

Yami glared at Yugi. "Are you accusing me of something?" he asked angrily.

"No of course not. I mean, what, even though you are constantly hanging out with her more than _I_ can doesn't mean _anything_." Yugi said, glaring. "No. I wouldn't _accuse_ you of going out with _my_ girlfriend while _I_ am dating her!"

Yami's eyes went wide. "What You think that I--?" his eyes narrowed. "How dare you! I would never do that to you or Seto!"

"Tch. I _bet_."

Yami growled. "You know what, I don't _have_ to defend myself because _I_ know what is true." He said finally and got up and left.

Yugi glared at the door as he slammed it shut.

* * *

And so it kept up. Yami leaving to go with Anu, never once looking or even saying a word to Yugi when he came and left. The whole apartment grew quiet and the air tensed when the two guys were in the same room.

Soon it was June and Yugi sighed, being more than bored as he let the book he had been reading fall. "Damn it is boring." He mumbled, seeing the ceiling as interesting finally.

A soft knock came to his door and he glared at the ceiling now. "Who is it?"

"Yami."

"What do you want?" he spat.

"You need to come with me."

Yugi continued to glare as he went to the door and opened it. "And _why_ should I go any where with _you_?" he hissed.

Yami just shrugged and pulled out a black bandanna and tied it around Yugi's eyes quickly. "Just come on." Yami said, dragging Yugi out of the apartment before he could do anything.

Yelping, Yugi squirmed. "Let me go!" he hissed.

"No." Yami shoved Yugi down into the passenger seat and buckled Yugi in, going over to the driver's side and slipping in, slapping Yugi's hands away from the seat belt and bandanna softly. "Don't do that." He said.

Yami started off and Yugi glared through the blackness of the bandanna. "Where the hell do you think you are taking me?"

"Somewhere."

"Oh, _that_ is a nice answer." Yugi said sarcastically.

"I know, isn't it?" Yami replied back.

Rolling his unseen eyes, Yugi pouted and mumbled curses under his breath.

* * *

Soon they come up to a house, and with the help of Yami, Yugi was pulled out of the car and dragged over to the front door. They entered to find it completely dark, since it was already night outside and all the curtains were drawn.

Yami lead Yugi into a room and leaned against the frame where a door should be. "Okay, take it off." Yami said.

Hesitantly, Yugi obeyed and blinked to get his eyes adjusted to the pitch blackness. Blinking, he fumbled around the frame and found a switch. With a click, the light went on and the sound of cheering erupted suddenly, making Yugi jump in surprise. There were all of his friends and his family smiling widely at him.

Yugi's mouth dropped open when he saw the banner above them in the back. 'Happy Twentieth Birthday' was written out in bold, bubble letters. Yugi blinked again. "Damn. I forgot.." he muttered, flustered suddenly.

Anzu came up to him with a smile, kissing his cheek. "Sorry about the mess with Yami." She said. "He was helping me when trying to find decorations. Those things are hard to find!" she added.

Yugi blinked and looked at Yami who just smiled at him. "Sorry.." he said.

"It's alright." Yami replied, still smiling as Seto came up and kissed Yami's forehead.

Yugi smiled back and turned to Anzu, cupping her face in his hands he kissed her tenderly and broke it. "Thank you Anzu."

Anzu smiled. "Your welcome Yugi." She cocked her head to the side, smile still there. "And happy birthday."

* * *

**Greg: Okay, I think I kind of messed it up. . Oh well. It is all I have. Haha. I added Prideshipping for Kitten because she added a guyxgirl pairing in her contest. –still hugging BED- Review, yeah? **


End file.
